Monos Archein (1st)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | MA Motto: '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || November 2007 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founders || Ace072199, KaitlinK, Revan IV, Hickersonia |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #archein on Coldfront |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Final Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" width="20%" | Cabinet | *'Archein': MilaAmo *Regent: ' *Chancellor: ' *Prime Minister: ' *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Minister: hhawk ***Deputy Min. of Foreign Affairs: *Ministry of Finance **Minister: ***MATE Coordinators: Severius, Sammy, The Schu ***Deputy Min. of Finance: The Schu *Ministry of Internal Affairs **Minister: The Icemark ***Deputy Min. of Internal Affairs: Strikelight ***Deputy Min. of New Membership: *Ministry of Military Affairs **Minister: Ivan el Rojo ***Deputy Min. of Defence: ***Deputy Min. of War: |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''International Relations ' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact (MADP) || * - TTK |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * - CSN * - Amazon Nation |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP) || * - RoK * - GOD |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - R&R * - The Brain |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty Bloc ' || * - The SuperFriends * - Chestnut Accords * - SPAM * - Maroon Economic Pact |} Historical MA Documents *First Charter of Monos Archein *Second Charter of Monos Archein *Third Charter of Monos Archein *Legal Code of Monos Archein Culture of Monos Archein Cultural Fads Monos Archein has a well developed obsession with LOLCats and "Hawt Womenz" members are often to be found creating their own cats with broken English or designating several pictures of women in revealing outfits to be true representations of the Archein, many of these pictures are known collectively as the MA cookie girls. Another cultural fad MA has started is that of the RP and SPAM bar, any forum with significant amounts of MA members on will inevitably have an MA bar on it, such refreshments as Beer and casual chat are available all topped off with a "hawt" MA bar lady. Social Ties MA prides itself on its community driven spirit and centres its ideals and objectives around the idea that ''"we are all friends and only through strong social ties can we achieve success but also fun in the game". To this end IRC is considered one of the more important areas of the alliance along with MA's sprawling SPAM and RP boards in the form of '''Wenulu's House of Spam and Gibson's Tavern, the Tavern is considered the social heart of the boards with many of the RP taking place within its walls. Often prominent figures can be found in the Tavern enjoying a glass of Monos Archein finest Beer. Subsequently, MA has developed some what of a quirky reputation for being an alliance of friendly if at times eccentric gamers, peaceful in all respects but friend to all, so long as their values of Community and Fraternity are respected. The Monos Archein Spirit In times of crisis the alliance has shown an incredible resilience, often banding together to defend the community from within and without, in passing this could be referred to as the Spirit of Monos Archein. It is driven by our Archein and many prominent government figures that spend long hours ensuring the stability and protection of the alliance is always assured. While greater alliances have fallen, the community, collective drive and loyalty of Monos Archein members is one of the constants that allows the alliance to drive forth to greater prominence. Monos Archein: A History of Progress By Adonis Adaro The Founding Monos Archein was founded in November 2007 by KaitlinK and Ace, membership quickly expanded and after almost a month of growth it came to pass that the leadership of Monos Archein were to hold elections for the positions of ministers. Initially competition was rife as members vied for available positions. However after several days of voting a new government emerged. Including the following members, *Minister of Defence: ender *Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV *Minister of Finance: Rezlov *Minister of Justice: Bambaataa *Minister of Recruitment: The Prophet *Minister of Education: Jonnie Goodboy Tyler In the subsequent days an amendment to the MA charter created the ministry of trade and Vladisvok Destino was appointed by the triumvirate to this role. The Maroon Dragon Awakens On January 18, 2008 Monos Archein passed the 1 Million Alliance Strength mark holding over 194 nations under its tag. Many remarked that the alliances progress was staggering giving the relatively young nature of the alliance. Following in this mission Monos Archein continued to grow and by February 2008 they passed the 200 member mark. It began to become clear that Monos Archein was becoming a force within Maroon sphere which was largely dominated by the mighty Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations at this point. Merger with The Dominion On the 15th of May 2008 The Dominion announced that they were merging with Monos Archein, the merger would create an alliance of over 300 members and on the 17th of May 2008 Monos Archein was officially added to the sanction race. The drive for sanction would become some what of an obsession for Monos Archein as the alliance strove to perfect and improve itself. The Drive for Sanction As the months went by Monos Archein drove onwards to sanction, it seemed only a matter of time until the alliance would take its rightful place at the top. To these ends the role of Archein emerged as the titular head of state for Monos Archein. As Ace, a fellow founder left, the position of Archein became strengthened under KaitlinK who assumed the role as first Triumvir. This began a long process to the establishment of a monarchy within Monos Archein. The August Revolt In the early days of August 2008 MA looked poised to become a sanctioned alliance, however things were not as they seemed. Rumors began to circulate within the government that KaitlinK planned to merge the alliance into allied Ragnarok soon after sanction was obtained. This prompted the government to call a meeting which started out orderly, but soon turned to talk of removing Kait from power through an impeachment article in the charter, and then to forcing loyal members of the government to support the new regime. These talks broke down, and the coup was never formally attempted, however several government members fled to the AA "Ma4ever" when they realized that KaitlinK would remain Archein. Soon after, the triumvirate of Monos Archein left to form the alliance Aurora Borealis, along with the other dissenting members. This left the alliance broken, with a hardly function government with few positions filled. Revolution and War As the ramifications of the Revolt became clear Monos Archein slowly began to pick up the pieces, the role of Archein was strengthened into absolute head of the Monos Archein the triumvirate was abolished, being replaced by the Chancellor and Regent. It was into a Cyberverse wracked by pressures that the new Monos Archein emerged beaten but not broken, the fundamental order of Planet bob was being threatened and in late August and early September planet bob erupted into The War of the Coalition. Radiation reached a staggering 17.00 in two weeks, Monos Archein became embroiled in battle to defend Ragnarok and saw combat against the Siberian Tiger Alliance and several smaller alliances. As the war dragged on STA unleashed a nuclear first strike upon the nations on Monos Archein, it was into this that the Archein issued a statement authorising the alliances Nuclear forces to be brought to bare against the STA. As the war dragged on it became clear that the side opposing the Coalition was doomed, STA began losing large chunks of nation strength before the war finally came to a close in October. Monos Archein emerged more cohesive and with a new nationalistic spirit called the ‘Spirit of MA’ which was focused into rebuilding the alliance. Regenisis The final stage in rebuilding the alliance was the recovery of its tarnished image from the rather public July Revolt, this was achieved with Monos Archeins entry into The SuperFriends. A bloc dedicated to Friendship and integrity which complimented Monos Archeins values perfectly. As Monos Archein ascended to The SuperFriends it became clear to many of the older members of Monos Archein that the alliance was about to enter a golden age, however one last obstacle would present itself... The Karma War The Tyranny of the New Pacific Order had long been a source of tension for the Cyberverse and this became no clearer than when alliances began cancelling treaties on NPO. Monos Archein did so on the 29th March 2009. While the politics of other alliances lead to the rise of increasing tensions across Planet Bob Monos Archein remained out of political intrigue. As NPO attacked in yet another non Cassus Belli war the intrigue broke and the Karma Coalition began emerging fronted by Mushroom Kingdom and Athens. On the 22nd of April 2009 citing treaty obligations the Super Friends vanguard in the form of Ragnarok and G.O.D launched an all out assault on NPO, while FARK and others prepared for conflict Monos Archein readied itself. As the 22nd dragged on it became clear a political settlement would be impossible, it was at this point that the third wave of declarations came, this included Monos Archein. Citing treaty obligations Monos Archein declared war on Echelon to defend its allies and all of Super Friends. On the update of the 23rd of April 2009 the Monos Archein vanguard consisting of 40 members massed and prepared to launch an update assault upon Echelon, the hope was for a flawless assault, however as servers crashed staggers failed in areas and the assault slowed. The initial rounds of conflict lead to staggering losses for both Echelon and Monos Archein as Echelon fought honourably and with great skill, however as round 3 and 4 set in it became clear Echelon could not withstand the collective might of GOD, MA and her allies. The dangerous reality of siege warfare set in as the assault stagnated; Monos Archein entered a period of negative growth as the alliance fought bravely for its future and its values. Curiously it was at this time that a taro card reading took place in which the question was asked "will Monos Archein Grow after the war" the response came back as resoundingly positive with the Emperor Card being pulled predicting the supposed growth and en mass expansion of Monos Archein after the Karma war. Chaos from Order As the war dragged on a delegation with significant representation from Monos Archein presented terms to Echelon, the terms were rejected when Echelon refused to accept one of the terms and thus the conflict continued. It was at this point that the spirit of reform gripped Monos Archein with numerous theories and thesis being written outlining a new future and direction for the Monos Archein government and economic framework, with a slimmed down government and more responsive and manageable economic system being implemented. However it was not all bad news for Monos Archein as long standing allies and friends Aeon merged with Monos Archein bringing the long time friend of Monos Archein, Ghostlin, into the government, Aeon was greeted with rapturous praise and thanks from the members of Monos Archein. While several days later an even more surprising merger took place between Monos Archein and Rapture both long standing allies and confidantes within the Chestnut Accords Rapture was welcomed into Monos Archein. Monos Archein quickly recovered its war damage due to the mergers and quickly passed the 17 alliance point mark again. As the dust from merging settled the Karma war drew to a slow close, with Echelon finally surrendering to the combined might arrayed against them on the 5 July 2009 thus ending Monos Archeins involvement in the Karma war. It had suffered a loss of 800,000 to 1 Million alliance strength but regained much of it due to significant mergers. The order of planet bob had been fundamentally changed as Chaos rose from order many wondered what would be next following the Karma revolution…. See also Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Monos Archein